The Babies
The Babies '''is the ninth Episode of the Avengers Show '''Plot Moments after the battle in the Previous Episode, The Megazord takes out The Humegazord. After the battle, Cap suggest that they cook popcorn, only to be interrupted by a strange character, Mini Thor, Mini Ironman, and Mini Hulk. Iron Man then arrives to see them, only to leave off in confusion. After Tony leaves Peter Shows up, out of nowhere Peter get's taken out. Spider-Man wakes up in a strange place surrounded by villains. He encounters Ultron, and fights him. Spider-Man claims he let them capture him so he can get to them and defeat them. Lex is the next to take on Spider-Man, but is defeated. Then Electro takes Spider-Man on, but Peter defeats him as well. After defeating most of the Bad guys, Goldar shows up and grabs Peter by the neck and flies to the sky and slams him down. Spider-Man jumps on top of his head to get the advantage, but Fugitiod's ship hits him. Spider-Man recovers very quickly from the attack, but Lex shows up and threatens to kill Spider-Man by pushing him into the endless void. After Lex's attempt, Spider-Man counters his attack, and doges Lex's push, leaving Lex to fall in on his own. Peter takes on Goldar once more, but ends the fight wuickly, after than Electro shows up taking on Spidey, but Spidey, pushes him in there, alongside Ultron, though Electro and Ultron manage to escape. For the final blowout, Peter and Goldar go toe to toe, but Goldar flies away. After Goldar flies off, Peter checks to see who is inside the ship that hit him earlier, it appears to be Fugitiod. Peter ask who he is, but Fugitiod tells him to take a guess. Peter figures out he is the guy who drops villains on New York. Spidey throws Fugitiod away. After Fugitiod is defeated, Batman breaks out of the back of the ship. Fugitiod returns right after Batman breaks out, but Spider-Man stops him from getting to him. Fugitiod got pass Spidey and flew off in his jet, remarking that he'll be back. Spider-Man and Batman both try to escape the planet Selbon Diov, Batman holds on to Spider-Man while Spider-Man carries them out. All of a sudden, Goldar appears. The way off the planet is on the other side of the endless void, and Goldar is flying over it. Spider-Man jumps on Goldar, Giving him the distance he needs to get to the other side, and Goldar falls in the void while Spider-Man and Batman escapes. They end up back in New York to see The Avengers telling them the story of their day. As the Mini Avengers fall asleep Spider-Man takes off. Iron Man and Mini Ironman goes to check on the people making food, Thor and Mini Thor goes to Asgard, Hulk and Mini Hulk goes to a dance Party. Cap, Hawkeye, and War Machine decides to go to Golden Corral ''for dinner, and Batman decides to join them. Later on Tony is rebuilding the Megazord to be good, and commands it to go to Captain America, War Machine, and Hawkeye to take them to ''Golden Corral, but almost forgets Batman, but Batman Makes it. Later in Golden Corral a''ll of the Avengers, Batman and the Mini Avengers are there, and so is The Megazord. '''Character Debuts' * Mini Ironman * Mini Thor * Mini Hulk Major Events * Goldar gets banished in an endless hole falling in an eternal void * Goldar makes his final appearance Characters * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * War Machine * Mini Ironman (First Appearance) * Mini Thor (First Appearance) * Mini Hulk * Batman Neutrals ''' * The Megazord '''Villains * Goldar (Final Appearance) * Electro * Ultron * Lex (Final Appearance) Trivia * This is the last episode Spider-Man is seen without a superhero suit. * After Iron Man told Spidey something, he comments "Well..that was anticlimactic" a recurring gag with Spider-Man in the Tales of a Wonderverse ''Franchise. '''Continuity' * This Episode takes place right after The Humegazord * Goldar's team and Spider-Man were on a Planet called selbon diov which has a Gateway to an Endless void that you can not escape with your powers, eventually Goldar and Lex fell in. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Time Crisis Arc